Magnet
by Sekop Biru
Summary: "Buatlah aku berpikir bahwa ini bukan dosa." RaBin VIXX BL yaoi Songfic


**Magnet**

.

RaBin

1shoot

|Teen+|OOC|AU|Songfic|typo(s)|

.

Tokoh milik Tuhan dan orang yang menyayanginya, cerita punya Sekop Biru.

.

Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu Vocaloid – Magnet, yeah hanya saran.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**  
 **itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**  
 **watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**  
 **anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**

.

Sebuah api kecil menyala di tepi hatiku  
Nampak seperti menyebar membakar gairah  
Kupu-kupuku terbang tak teratur,  
meninggalkan serbuk di tanganmu

.

.

* * *

 _'Ravi-ya, bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Aku kesepian.'_

 _'Tentu saja, Bin-ah. Tunggu aku 30 menit lagi. Apa itu terlalu lama?'_

 _'Tidak, Ravi-ya. Kalau begitu, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Maaf mengganggu.'_

 _'Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja tidak mengganggu. Justru aku merasa terganggu apabila kau tidak memberi kabar padaku, mengerti?'_

 _'Ya, aku mengerti.'_

 _'Baiklah, telponnya kuakhiri dulu. Saranghae.'_

 _'Saranghae, Ravi-ya._

Aku menutup telponnya dan memutuskan untuk melamun di kamar selagi menunggu Ravi datang.

.

.

* * *

Ravi dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu apartemennya dan memasuki kamarnya dengan Hongbin. Ia duduk di ranjang samping Hongbin.

"Bin-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Ravi seraya memeluk Hongbin dengan erat. Ia mengelus punggung tegap Hongbin dan menenggelamkan wajah Hongbin di bahunya.

"Nan gwaenchana, aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau tidak pulang dari kemarin lusa." Kata Hongbin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jantung Ravi berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Meskipun ia telah bersama Hongbin selama hampir tiga tahun, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kelakuan Hongbin yang menggemaskan. Itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Waeyo, Ravi-ya?" Hongbin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ravi dengan penuh ingin tahu. Ia melihat pipi Ravi yang memerah dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bin-ah. Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini?"

"Ayo ke balkon." Ravi menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Ia menggendong kekasihnya ala bridal menuju balkon kamarnya, dengan Hongbin yang meronta ingin diturunkan dari gedongan Ravi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **karamiau yubi hodoite**  
 **kuchibiru kara shita e to**  
 **yurusarenai koto naraba**  
 **naosara moeagaru no**

.

Menguraikan jari kita yang terjalin,  
menuju bibir  
Apa yang kita lakukan mungkin tak dibolehkan,  
dan rasanya bahkan kita lebih bersemangat

.

.

* * *

Ravi mendudukkan Hongbin di sofa dengan dirinya yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ia mengamit jari Hongbin dengan erat, seolah-olah apabila ia melepaskan tautan jari mereka, Hongbin akan meninggalkannya.

Mereka memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkilauan dan bulan purnama, tidak lama kemudian Hongbin membuka suara.

"Ravi-ya, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hongbin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit malam. Ravi menoleh ke arah Hongbin dan menatapnya dengan heran. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Sejujurnya sih iya."

Ravi melepas tautan pada jari mereka dan mengelus permukaan bibir Hongbin dengan lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hongbin hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Apa itu, hm? Katakan padaku, manis." Hongbin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Ravi mengangkat wajah Hongbin dan menatap langsung pada kedua manik Hongbin.

Baiklah bila Hongbin tak mau mengatakannya, maka Ravi tidak akan memaksa. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

Mendengar jawaban Hongbin membuat Ravi mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hongbin dan mengecupnya. Saat ia akan melepaskan bibirnya, Hongbin menarik tengkuk Ravi hingga bibir mereka bertabrakan lagi. Hongbin menyamankan posisinya dengan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Ravi tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Seakan mendapat kode dari Hongbin, Ravi menangkup wajah Hongbin dan melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Hongbin yang tidak mau kalah melumat bibir atas Ravi dengan gemas hingga ia menggigit kecil bibir Ravi hingga bibir Ravi terbuka. Hongbin melesakkan lidahnya menuju rongga mulut Ravi, tetapi lidah Ravi menghadangnya dan mendorong lidah Hongbin hinggan akhirnya lidah Ravi masuk ke rongga mulut Hongbin.

Lidah mereka saling melilit layaknya ular yang memangsa buruannya, sampai pada akhirnya Hongbin kelelahan dan Ravi menjelajahi rongga mulut Hongbin. Mengabsen deretan gigi rapinya, menggelitik lidahnya, dan pada akhirnya menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulut Hongbin membuat Hongbin mendesah tidak karuan.

Hongbin menarik rambut Ravi karena ia kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Ravi melepas pagutannya dan terbentuklah benang saliva diantara bibirnya dan Hongbin. Hongbin bernapas dengan tidak karuan dan membuka bibirnya untuk membantunya bernapas. Ravi memandang Hongbin yang demikian membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk kembali menjelajahi rongga mulut Hongbin.

Ravi yang tidak sabar segera menarik wajah Hongbin dan melesakkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Hongbin dan perang lidah tidak terelakkan. Mereka memejamkan mata, menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Hingga pada akhirnya Ravi menggendong Hongbin ala bridal dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
 **machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
 **kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
 **miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**

.

Aku ingin kau memelukku erat, yakinkan aku  
Buat aku berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah dosa  
Aku ingin kau mengecatku kembali dengan ciumanmu  
Aku ingin mabuk dan tenggelam dalam pesonamu

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ravi membaringkan tubuh Hongbin di ranjang mereka dan ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hongbin. Ia mengangkat kepala Hongbin dan meletakkan kepala Hongbin di lengannya. Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan serius.

"A-ada apa?"

"Kumohon katakanlah padaku, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" tanya Ravi cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya Hongbin hanya akan menyuruhnya cepat pulang bila ia sedang ada masalah yang tidak bisa dihadapinya sendirian.

"Janji tidak marah padaku?"

"Bin-ah, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Hongbin menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Menurutmu, apa hubungan kita salah, Ravi-ya? Apa yang kita lakukan ini adalah sebuah dosa?"

Ravi terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin. "Kau pasti tahu 'kan kalau apa yang kita lakukan ini dosa. Tetapi, yakinlah bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu selamanya. Kau boleh pegang janjiku ini."

Ravi mencium bibir Hongbin dengan lembut, tidak seperti tadi yang sampai melibatkan lidah. Ia hanya ingin Hongbin yakin padanya. Setelah melepas ciumannya, Ravi memeluk tubuh Hongbin dengan erat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite**  
 **itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete**  
 **"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**  
 **ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo**

.

Mungkin perlu bagimu untuk terikat denganku  
Jika kau mencintaiku, maka tunjukkan aku kesetiaan  
Cintaku yang tak tertahankan ini sesuatu yang "lucu",  
Jadi mari kita pergi sejauh kita bisa pergi

.

.

* * *

 **Flashback : On**

 _._

 _"Lee Hongbin, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _"Apa kita perlu untuk terikat dalam hubungan yang tidak banyak orang setuju?" tanya Hongbin dengan ragu._

 _"Bagiku, ya. Karena bila kita terus bersahabat tetapi saling mencintai, akan ada orang yang tidak percaya bahwa kita bersahabat. Jadi, dari pada kita terus berbohong, lebih baik kita terikat saja."_

 _Hongbin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Baiklah, Ravi. Aku mau menjadi kekasihku."_

.

.

 _"Ahjussi, ahjumma, izinkan saya untuk memiliki Hongbin."_

 _"Mwo? Bukankah kalian bersahabat?" tanya eomma Hongbin._

 _"Iya, tetapi saya mencintainya ahjumma."_

 _Terdengar tawa yang berasal dari kedua orangtua Hongbin. "Cinta? Dengan sesama jenis? Jangan bercanda, Wonshik."_

 _Hongbin yang tidak terima ditertawakan oleh orangtuanya angkat bicara. "Wonshik tidak bercanda, eomma, appa. Dia serius."_

 _"Hah, serius dari mana? Hongbin, jangan membuat appa semakin tertawa karena lelucon kalian."_

 _Ketika Hongbin sedang berdebat dengan orangtuanya, Ravi diam-diam memesan tiket pesawat untuk pergi ke Jepang lewat ponselnya._

 _"Hongbin, leluconmu sungguh keterlaluan."_

 _"Ahjumma, ahujssi, apabila kalian tidak percaya dengan ucapanku, maka aku akan membuktikannya sekarang." Ravi menggandeng tangan Hongbin dan menyeretnya untuk pergi dari kediaman Hongbin._

 _"Wonshik-ah, mau kau bawa ke mana Hongbin?"_

 _Ravi menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjukkan ponselnya pada eomma dan appa Hongbin. "Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat untukku dan Hongbin, jadi kami akan pergi dari Seoul."_

 _"Hey Wonshik, jangan macam-macam dengan kami!" tetapi Ravi mengabaikannya dan mereka menaiki mobil Ravi untuk pergi ke Bandara._

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **mayoikonda kokoro nara**  
 **kantan ni tokete yuku**  
 **yasashisa nante kanjiru**  
 **hima nado nai kurai ni**

.

Dengan hati yang tersesat,  
Kita akan mencair dengan mudah,  
Tak ada waktu untuk merasakan kelembutan masing-masing

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _"Ravi-ya, sebenarnya kita akan pergi ke mana?"_

 _"Kita akan pergi ke Jepang, Bin-ah."_

 _"Tetapi kita bisa mengatakannya baik-baik agar orangtuaku tidak salah paham."_

 _Ravi memijat pelipisnya pelan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Bandara dan Hongbin masih tetap saja mempermasalahkan hal ini. "Bin-ah, bisakah kau tenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu? Aku sedang pusing memikirkan nasib kita nanti di Jepang."_

 _Hongbin terdiam. Ia baru kali ini dibentak oleh Ravi. Karena ia belum pernah melihat Ravi marah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam._

 _Ravi merasa bersalah karena ia membentak Hongbin karena selama ia bersahabat dengan Hongbin, ia belum pernah membentaknya. Jadi, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menangkup wajah Hongbin agar ia menghadap dirinya._

 _"Maafkan aku, Bin-ah. Mungkin yang kau katakan itu benar. Tetapi kau tahu sendiri bukan? Bahwa aku tidak suka ada orang yang merendahkanku. Jadi dengan spontan aku memesan tiket pesawat untuk keberangkatan hari ini."_

 _"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kau mencintaiku, Ravi-ya. Maafkan aku karena menjadi beban pikiranmu."_

 _Mereka menaiki pesawat menuju Jepang tanpa pamit pada siapapun kecuali orangtua Hongbin._

.

 **Flashback : Off**

* * *

.

.

 **kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute**  
 **magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**  
 **furete kara modorenai to shiru**  
 **sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

.

Apa yang berulang ini bukanlah mimpi kita,  
tapi kenyataan kita yang tak bisa disangkal  
Dari kita bersentuhan, kita tak bisa kembali,  
Tak apa-apa, hanya dirimu yang paling penting bagiku

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Seandainya waktu itu kita bicara baik-baik, pasti kita tidak akan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ravi-ya, karena hanya dirimu yang penting bagiku." Hongbin mengelus surai biru milik Ravi dengan lembut.

"Ravi-ya, milikilah diriku seutuhnya malam ini."

Ravi menatap Hongbin dengan kaget, karena mereka belum pernah melakukan 'itu' sebelumnya. Dan sekarang Hongbin memintanya?

"Bin-ah, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu. Aku tahu dirimu tidak siap."

"Ayolah, Ravi-ya, aku menginginkannya." Hongbin melakukan aegyo agar Ravi membolehkannya.

Ravi tidak bisa apa-apa apabila Hongbin sudah melakukan aegyo, jadi ia pun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya yang manis ini. "Baiklah kalau kau menginginkan ini. Jangan salahkan aku bila kau akan kesakitan besok."

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, Ravi-ya~" Hongbin sengaja mendesah di bagian akhir membuat Ravi menindih Hongbin dan menciumnya.

Selanjutnya, hanya ada suara pekikan dan desahan yang memenuhi ruang kamar itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **yoake ga kuru to fuan de**  
 **naite shimau watashi ni**  
 **"daijoubu" to sasayaita**  
 **anata mo naite ita no**

.

Ketika fajar datang, aku menjadi gelisah,  
dan akhirnya aku menangis  
Kau berbisik "Tak apa-apa" padaku,  
tetapi kau juga menangis?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ravi terbangun dan mendapati Hongbin sedang menangis sesegukan. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Hongbin dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya dan tangisannya semakin keras. Akhirnya Ravi tahu penyebab Hongbin menangis dan ia mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Bin-ah, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Hongbin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ravi. Ia melihat Ravi menatapnya dengan yakin, tetapi ia meneteskan air matanya. Mungkin Ravi sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan Hongbin dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Ravi-ya, jangan menangis. Aku tahu kau kuat dan aku cengeng. Apa jadinya bila kau juga cengeng sepertiku?" Ravi menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada Hongbin.

"Aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi." Ia menghapus air mata Hongbin dengan lembut dan kembali mengecup rambut kecoklatan milik Hongbin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
 **machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
 **kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
 **miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**

.

Aku ingin kau memelukku erat, yakinkan aku  
Buat aku berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah dosa  
Aku ingin kau mengecatku kembali dengan ciumanmu  
Aku ingin mabuk dan tenggelam dalam pesonamu

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ravi kembali memeluk tubuh Hongbin yang masih telanjang dan mengecupi bibir, hidung, dan dahi Hongbin. Tidak mau kalah, Hongbin pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Ravi.

"Dengarkan aku, Hongbin. Meskipun kita tahu bahwa apa yang kita lakukan ini dosa, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Meskipun kita akan disiksa nanti di neraka, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Ingat itu."

"Hongbin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar hingga lesung pipit di kedua pipinya terlihat.

"Saranghae, Bin-ah."

"Nado saranghae, Ravi-ya."

Dan mereka berpelukan lagi, merasakan detak jantung masing-masing yang menenangkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**  
 **tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**  
 **furete ite modorenakute ii**  
 **sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**

.

Saling menarik seperti kita adalah magnet,  
Bahkan jika kita terpisah, kita akan bersatu kembali  
Dari bersentuhan, tak apa-apa tak bisa kembali  
Tak apa-apa, hanya dirimu yang paling penting bagiku

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ravi-ya, perlu kau ketahui bahwa kita ibaratkan sebuah magnet. Apabila kita berpisah, kita pasti akan bersatu kembali."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Bin-ah. Kau tahu? Sesaat setelah aku menembakmu, aku menggandeng tanganmu dan aku merasa bahwa kita tidak akan pernah berpisah."

Hongbin meraih tangan Ravi dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tidak apa-apa, karena hanya dirimulah yang penting bagiku."

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Hai, perkenalkan. Aku Sekop Biru, bisa dipanggil Aoi atau terserah kalian aja, aku pasrah. Dan ini adalah cerita pertamaku. Ya, aku bikin ff RaBin nih. Aku bikin dengan cast RaBin karena ff mereka dikit banget, jadi Aoi bikin nih ff.

Jadi, gimana nih? Apa ceritanya sehancur itu? Oke, aku tahu ceritanya masih acak-acakan.

Ada yang tahu Vocaloid nggak? Kalau tahu, apa ada yang tahu lagu Magnet? Ya, aku bikin songfic tentang tuh lagu. Yang nyanyi tuh Megurine Luka dan Hatsune Miku. Iya, yang rambutnya merah muda dan tosca itu lohh. /abaikan/

Maaf kalau liriknya nggak terlalu sesuai sama isi ceritanya.

Berminat review?


End file.
